Mancers
Mancers "Elegans, Funesti, Brilliant adiicitur." - Benhati Jarent The Mancers, as a race, are humanoid creatures that have, what they call, "''y gallu", meaning, "the ability". A Mancer typically gets y gallu about 20 human years after birth, these "abilities" can vary in the form of elements, to traits, to magic, to technology, and the specific capabilities of each Mancer change with the Mancer and the genre of the trait.' Mancers Vs. Humans Mancers have four hearts, and an extra set of "small lungs", vs Humans. who have one heart and one pair of lungs. The Mancers gender system is different, And, the entire sociological structure of both races are extremely different, with one, the humans, almost requiring face-to-face contact and communication, for Mancers, just talking with another with a mic over the internet is enough. Mancers-Reproductive Differences Instead of explaining it to you via text. see the table below. In the case of: *A7j *A9g *A4x *E1a *E9g *E4x *I1a *I4x The Mancer is Male. In the case of: *e7J *i7J *i9G *f1A *f7J *f9G *f4X The Mancer is Female In the case of: *A1A The Mancer has no reproductive organs, and is considered "both" --There are no other possible genders for Mancers-- The Societal Structure of Mancers Mancer City, the Mancer capital, is divided into "divisions" with similar "y gallu" are grouped into a "division" and branded as follows. *Pyromancer (FIRE) *Aquamancer (WATER) *Aeromancer (AIR) '''EXTINCT' *Terramancer (EARTH) *Accemancer (SPEED) *Musmancer (MUSCLE) *Necromancer (DECOMPOSE) *Magimancer (MAGIC) *Technomancer (TECHNOLOGY) *Kinetimancer (HYPERKINESIS) *Unimancer (MULTIPLE) EXTREMELY RARE-1 EVERY 40,000 YEARS. All of the Devisions live separately from each other, so Necromancers don't live beside Technomancers, etc. The Mancer-Aphrion War Mancers once lived on their home planet, but was destroyed in the Second Mancer Revolution. After which, the Mancers traveled to a nearby planet (1989.8786 Light-years away) which belonged to the Aphrions, A species which was on friendly terms with the Mancers at the time. The two species shared the planet for an entire 50 Human Years, after which a group of 10 Pyromancers attacked and killed 10,000 Aphrions, after which, the Aphrions, who did not understand the Mancers societal or governmental structure at all, viewed this as an act of war. The two races subsequently fell to pure warfare, the only boundaries being no attacks that can destroy the planet. Twenty years into this conflict, the Unimancer Epic, was born. Exactly 20 seconds after the unimancer being born, the entire war screeched to a halt, with Mancers pleading with the Aphrions to stop their attacks, and they accepted their offer, but some Mancers hated this choice, and purposefully destroyed the planet. This act forced both species to occupy the planet they do today. Government The manceri government is unique. It has two "head", dubbed the Grand Mancer, and the Prime Minister. Under them are the "heads" of various departments, such as Military Oparations, and Trade. A list of higher-level government officials and their positions can be found here. '''''This Article is a Work In Progress, I ask that you do not edit this article without my permission due to that, I realize that it has some issues, please excuse them until I have finished with this article, Thank You. __NOEDITSECTION__ __INDEX__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:EpicDStep Category:Mancers Category:Race Category:Military Category:Humanoid Category:Species Category:Government